The prior art is demonstrated by Whale Water Systems, of Old Belfast Road, Bangor, Co. Down, Northern Ireland, who provide a control device for a shower waste pump which is sited between a transformer of the waste pump and the pump itself. The control device includes a flow sensor locatable in the water supply to the shower control for monitoring the presence and/or flow rate of shower water. The control device provides a fixed start up delay, variable pumping rate based on an assumed maximum pumping capacity, and a selectable over-run period of the pump. The intention is to match pump operation to shower operation to effectively drain a shower tray.
However, following installation, the over-run period is the only settable parameter that can be manually altered. The pump start up delay cannot be adjusted, and the pumping rate is controlled by circuitry with regard to inputs received from the flow sensor.
To adjust the over-run period, a housing of the control device must first be removed from a supporting surface, since access is only via the back surface. The over-run period can then be manually adjusted to one of three over-run periods, typically being 30 seconds, 120 seconds and 240 seconds.
This control device thus has limited functionality, resulting in less than optimal noise reduction and efficiency of operation. Access to the single user adjustable setting is also particularly difficult.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to these problems.